


Worshiped

by Anaya_of_Wolves



Category: Milky Way - Fandom
Genre: Earth being a bit conceited, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaya_of_Wolves/pseuds/Anaya_of_Wolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Originally posted on my tumblr at 'http://anaya-of-wolves.tumblr.com/post/38564176001/mwf-earth-story'.]</p><p>Just another story for the MWF.  This one is centered more around Earth and one of her earliest situations with the humans that live on her world.<br/>And let's just say that she could have been a bit better in dealing with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worshiped

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was an idea that I got a while ago. Just...never had time or effort to really finish it up. Till now.   
> Anyway, this one is a bit headcanon based. Earth...well, she wasn't always as level-headed as she is now. She had a few faults. One of them being that she loved attention when she was younger. Attention from her own life-forms. And well...that wasn't good.

She heard all the hymns as they floated and drifted around her like the incense that was burning in oils. The songs and music was filling her senses, while the worshipers praises were filling her body up with a euphoric sense of happiness and joy. Since this was all for her. As she rested in the den area of the temple, laying on a couch and wearing the finest robes, she was being visited and adored by dozens upon dozens of people. All hear to visit and ask her for her gifts. The gifts of Mother Earth.

And who was she to deny them such gifts? She was Earth after all, just not quite what they knew of. But...that was just so minor of a detail, and these were her 'children' almost. It was good to play along with children's fantasies now and again. Besides, wasn't like anyone was going to stop her now.

Well, what she had thought.

"Hmm, enjoying yourself, Earth? I would have expected better really," spoke a voice that manifested near her. The dirt-colored woman's eyes rolled at the other's statement, knowing that her fun might just be ruined by the other's appearance here and now. Though, she would try with all her might to not let the other get to her.

"I might~. It does feel good to have people adore you. Though...sadly, you would never know really. Being barren and all," she replied, mirth in her voice and a smirk on her lips. Earth could almost feel the glare and sneer that the other was giving her. Typical Mars, really. But that still wouldn't get to her, nope. This was her time at the moment, all about adoring her and treating her like she is most important. Which to those humans, she was. That wasn't a selfish thought to think, it was the truth in all the matter.

"Earth...the others are wondering where you are at. You haven't shown up in rotations, and I find you doing...this!" growled the other, wondering just what was going through her head to think that this was a good idea. That this is what she should be doing with herself. It was ridiculous and childish.

There was a silent pause between them, a new group of worshipers coming up to bear gifts to the so call earth 'goddess' before she replied him, "Oh hush, I'm not doing anything bad. You are just worrying too-" And soon, before she could react to the hand that had descended on her shoulder, she felt the pull as she was /yanked/ from her surface and soon to the darkness of space.

Earth blinked before the world around her finally caught up. Mars had the audacity to drag her to space! The anger that was soon making its way through her was one that most of the planets knew or and knew to stay away from. Oh, Mars was going to PAY! She was having a wonderful time on her own surface, seeing nothing wrong with that. Why had he dragged her back here?!

"Earth," soon spoke a voice that surprised the angry planet. She turned, the dress adorning her swished with her movements. There soon stood Venus, dressed in golden fabrics of a long beautiful dress.

"Venus," the sister-like planet greeted back, though having a bit of a tone in her voice that wondered why the other was here and where Mars had run off to.

There was a pause, Earth watching as the other Inner planet took in the sight of the sister that she had been missing, before soon the blonde planet asked, "What have you been doing, Earth? We've been worried that something happened." The tone that came from the other was a bit sobering for Earth. It really held the worry Venus had mentioned. But...why should the other have had worried. She had been fine, nothing really to worry about.

"Venus, I-"

"Were you ignoring us? Avoiding us?" asked the sister planet, taking a few steps closer and her face cracking with the worry that she had built up during the absence of the other. That worried was starting to affect Earth as well. All the joy of being around those on her planet seem to fade away as realization hit.

"I wasn't...Venus, you know I would never-"

But she didn't even get to finish her case since, soon enough, the rest of the planets soon appeared to finally greet the planet that had been missing. Most looked a bit worried, though a few not. Mars was among them, his face still showing how unhappy he had been back on her own surface.

"Finally, look who shows up once more," Saturn began, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest. The sound of the metal arm guards against the breast plate made a 'chinking' noise that finalized his statement. The twin Outers, Neptune and Uranus, couldn't help to nod in agreement with him as well. Pluto didn't seem to surprised, as usual. Only one of the Outer planets seemed to be more worried out of all of them.

"Earth," Jupiter spoke, the clear worriness in his voice that seemed the same as Venus's. She met his gaze, after having glanced around at the others. 

Mercury seemed to have a concerned look on his face as well, showing he had been wondering where she had been too. It seemed most had been worried. But why? They should have known that she had been fine, of course so. Why worry so much?

"Next time, try not to run off without telling anyone, you idiot," muttered a certain Inner, still unhappy. Earth glared at him, though her gaze soon softened as she glanced to her sister and the others. Reluctantly, the brown-haired planet nodded, most of the planets soon disappearing to head back to their own planets. A few remained, but soon realized that had nothing more to say and left. Soon, that left Earth to her own devices as she stood in space.

She soon sighed, glancing back at her own world below. She figured that she had been too caught up in herself to realize that she was a part of a system. She knew that she just couldn't do something like that, it had repercussions. Another sigh left her lips, and soon she heard someone behind her. The planet turned to see her little moon standing there, looking a bit surprised.

"Mama?" Luna spoke, a small and sad smile coming over the planet's lips. Earth nodded, and soon watched the curly silver-haired girl walk over, wrapping her arms around her mother planet. Earth hugged her moon back, realizing that her reality had socked her hard in the face. She shouldn't have been caught up in pity things like being adored. She was a planet. She had a duty of protecting her planet, but from above. Not below.

A lesson that she learned and remembered quite well now.


End file.
